Something to Fight for
by Nicconicco
Summary: One simple mistake is enough to turn a world upside down, even though the mistake isn't a bad one.
1. The Mistake

Time for me to do this again I guess. I will try to finish this sometime. I really will. I'm already half-way through (I think, I don't really know how it will end yet). bear with me and Give me reviews to keep me going!

* * *

**Title: **What to fight for**  
Author: **NiccoNicco**  
Form: **Chapters**  
Genre: **Angst/Friendship**  
Rating: **T**  
Summary: **one simple mistake can lead to a whole diffrent life.  
**Disclaimer:** I thought we've been through this. If I would be JK Rowling I wouldn't write fanfictions to my own work. come on!

* * *

His steps on the stone floor echoed through the halls, as he slowly made his way back into safety. He was soaking wet from the rain pouring down outside. He was dirty, his cloths were ripped and he was exhausted. His once proud face showed defeat, depression and despite. Nothing were as it was once, everything has changed. What he always has been taught had been wrong, everything he believed in was misjudged. He had been a fool for believing them, for making them put these bizarre thoughts in his head.

He had seen things, things he couldn't get out of his head. Nothing about it had been anything near right. Everything was wrong, their beliefs, everything they've been working for. He had made one slip, and that was enough for them to throw him into the dungeons. His father was disappointed, he knew that much. However, he wasn't sure about his mother, if she was relived he'd chose the path his father failed to take, of if she was disappointed in him as well. He knew she was beyond worry. He could see it in her eyes when they dragged him away from her arms. They had been full of hurt, sadness and worry; he didn't like to see her like that. Especially not because of him, it tore him apart.

His cell had been cold, he didn't like cold, and lonely. The cells beside him had at least two people in them, if any. It made him feel more alone than ever. His cell was by the little open window, which made it even cooler, while the others were at the other end. As they threw him in the other prisoners watched him with confusion, anger and hate. It was a noted fact these people didn't like him or his presence. He understood that and he actually wished to be locked away into somewhere empty. He'd rather be all alone than in the company of the people who hated him with all their heart and probably should have killed him if they got the chance. After all, he was the reason they were in there.

He was still in the cell when his last school year had begun and he got so thin, you could see his ribcage clearly. The colour of his skin was almost gone, he hadn't seen the sun in weeks, and his hair was far from his natural colour.

He had been sitting in his usual corner underneath the window, playing with his hands as the door suddenly flew open. He didn't even look up, ha was used by this; someone would come in here and take one of the other prisoners with them upstairs, he would hear screams, curses and laughter for about one hour or more. The victim would either come back down, obviously hurt and broken, or not. It was the hard truth and every one of them knew it. However, those who came down, the death eaters, wouldn't even look in his direction, they wouldn't give him a sneer nor a "hurtful" word, they wouldn't even send him a curse. He, of course, was fine with that, but the others had begun to notice and it made them hate him even further.

This time though, the Death eater opened his cell and walked in. He looked up at the newcomer and got up at his feet. His legs were shaking out of lack of energy, and he stumbled a little, but didn't let them see it hurt him. This was it, if this was the day he was going to die he would walk into the dreaded room with his head held high. The Death Eater grabbed him by the collar and dragged him with him. But instead of walking upstairs, the Death Eater took him towards the others. The Death Eater threw into the grate, which made him fall, and grabbed him by the collar once again and pushed him roughly into the grate again.

The prisoners inside grabbed his arms and used what they had to hurt him as much as they could. The Death Eater laughed and threw him at the floor behind him. His arms were bleeding, as well as his face, and he didn't get up from where he was laying.

* * *

**A/N:**at least three Reviews before I'll update.

Love, NiccoNicco


	2. The Reason

**A/N:** _Yes I know I said three reviews, I guess hte chapter wasn't long and good enough. I hope this is better (it isn't longer) _  
_the reason they're not very long is that I currently writing it as a oneshot. I going to devide it into small parts. _  
_I really am sorry the chapters are so short. but it's better than nothing is it not? _  
_Enjoy, and please review. it makes it so much more fun to update and to write if I get some response. _

* * *

"Is that the way to treat the one who stood up to you?" the Death Eater asked with an evil grin. When he saw how confused the muggleborns got, he smirked. "Well, well, well, hasn't he told you? That's the reason he's in here. You see, something must have hit him hard in the head or something, cause a couple of months ago, he stood up and told us we're wrong about everything. I guess you all can guess that wasn't popular among us."

The captives stared at the unmoving form that lay on the floor, with some regret and full of confusion. The Death Eater chuckled as he turned around and brought the almost unconscious hero upstairs. There he got tortured, yelled at, embarrassed and picked on. He didn't utter a word under the whole procedure, he barley showed any emotion at all, which surprised all of the Death Eaters beyond repair. They thought he would be a weak one, someone who would beg for their forgiveness, someone who would scream for his mother. But he didn't, he kept his gaze at one particular person; his father. He even tried not to blink as he stared at what used to be his role model. He could sense it made him uncomfortable, especially when he looked away and walked to the back of the crowd surrounding his son.

The next thing he remembered was to be thrown into the familiar cell he had been living in for quite some time. He dragged himself to his corner, wrapped his arms around his legs, and hid his face as tears started to form in his eyes. His so-called 'cell mates' asked him if he was alright and what happened, but he ignored them, and they decided to leave him in peace.

A few weeks passed and the others came and went. But He still remain at the same spot he usually sat. This made the others worry bit, he hadn't moved much since his last visit with his previous 'friends'. Truth to be told, he was waiting for death to catch up with him. He figured that he had nothing left to live for; obviously, no one was out there looking for him, especially as his only friends were in Slytherin and their parents under the influence of what he currently fought against. Not that he could do anything to prevent what happened out there. No one would ever know what he was fighting for and against.

His head flew up in surprise as the door opened with a bang. Three people ran inside and looked around. They saw the other prisoners at the back of the dungeon and ran over to them. He sat in the shadow and had no interest on showing himself to them. He knew who they were. They freed all of the prisoners and when they were about to run out of the door a little girl stopped and said:

"What about him?" and pointed at the corner he sat in. He silently cursed and tried to hid more, without success.

The trio looked confused into the shadows at where the girl had pointed, and came closer. They stopped by the grids, peeked inside and saw someone sitting there, obviously hiding.

"Malfoy?" he heard one of them say.

* * *

**A/N:** dum, dum..  
review and the next chapter will come faster.

~NiccoNicco~


	3. The Meeting

He sighed heavily and looked up. "What are you doing here?"

Stupid Potter to always be so obvious.

"I'm on vacation," Draco answered with a sneer.

The two boys rolled their eyes, while the girl nudged them in the sides.

"What happened to you Malfoy?" she asked.

"As if you care Granger. Just leave me alone," and he hid his face in his arms, wishing and hoping for them to leave.

"You heard him, let's go," Weasley said, and Draco heard his steps move towards the door.

"Don't be stupid Ron! We can't just leave him here!"

"Oh, yes you can!" Draco announced loudly through his arms. He then looked up and shot them a hard look. "I don't want to be saved. Get the hell out of here before I'll scream you're here."

"Harry, we can't leave him. We came here to free these people, we can't leave someone behind. Not even Malfoy."

Potter thought for a moment.

"You and Ron will take them out. I'll take Malfoy. Now, hurry up!"

Granger smiled at Harry and turned around to get everyone to safety. Draco waited until they were out of earshot.

"You're a good liar Potter, I almost believed you there for a moment," Draco sneered, but didn't look at him.

"You know, for you being in this situation, obviously very weak, you sure stay the same prat as always. We're here to save you Malfoy, why can't you accept that help." This made Draco chuckle.

"You're not here for me; you didn't even know I was in here. Don't try to act as the hero all the time Potter, some of us doesn't want the help from you. I certainly do not. Just leave me alone and let me... handle this in my own way."

"By dying you mean," Harry said simply and frowned, while open the door to Draco's cell. "Malfoy, I will not leave you behind so that you can die. You were put here for a reason and you have been tortured, yes, I can see that, you are someone in the need of help and I'm giving you that offer."

"What is it that you don't understand! I don't want you to save me. I don't want _anyone _to save me." Draco stood up on weak legs, as Potter slowly walked towards him. "I am very well aware of how you act Potter. But you can't save me, and you bloody well know that. You think everyone wants your help all the time, but here's some news for you. I. Don't. Want. Your. Help! There is nothing for me to go back to."

"You are probably in here for being a coward, didn't you're daddy love you enough?" Potter said with a sneer. He started to get annoyed with Draco being so stubborn, and he could sense that. "What did you do to upset him? Or maybe your mother told you she doesn't love you anymore and you..."

"SHUT UP!" Draco cried and grabbed Potter by his neck. "You have no _idea_ what I've been through! Don't you even _dare_ to stand there and say you know me! Just shut the hell up and get the _hell _out of here!" he let go of his neck and sat down again, wrapping his arms around his legs, Potter had really crossed the line there.

Potter stared at Draco dumbstruck for a moment.

"I-I... " he begun.

"Don't even bother," Draco whispered. "just leave me alone."

Potter turned and walked out of the cell, without closing it, by the door, he turned around and shot Draco one last look before disappearing up the stairs. Draco looked up and on the door where the-boy-who-lived just vanished, and one single tear fell on his cheek.

* * *

_as usual it's short. maybe I like it that way? yes indeed. _  
_this is dedicated those who has reviewed (just two, sadly) _  
_It's strange really. I bet that if this was a romance fic, more would enjoy reading it and reviewing. _  
_I am sure of it. of well.. maybe it'll come later if I'm in the mood. _

_Anywhoo... Review and it'll come faster. _

_NiccoNicco_


	4. The Rescue

The following week was a horrible one for Draco. As every one of the other prisoners escaped, Draco was the Death Eaters new target. They tried to get him to tell them who had saved them, and left him behind. He was tortured into unconsciousness every time, and woke up the day after back in his cell.

Finally, he gave up, he didn't care anymore, not that he's been doing that before, and just lay in his corner, waiting for everything to end. He stopped eating the little food they brought him, and he followed the Death Eaters, who came to get him, almost willingly.

One night though, someone came in. The person had a hood over his/her head, and had something in his/her arms; some kind of clothing. The grate opened and the silhouette crept inside. Draco watched the person out of the corner of his eyes as he/she got down on the knees beside him.

"Draco?" it was a woman, and he had heard that voice before, very often, but he couldn't remember where from. The woman took her hood of and the moonlight hit her beautiful face.

"Mother?" Draco managed to speak in a quiet whisper.

"Hush, Draco. Be quiet love, I'm getting you out of here."

Before Draco could say anything, he felt himself lifting into the air and flowing gracefully out of the grid of his former home. Before he knew it his arms were around his mothers shoulders as she carried him out of the Malfoy Manor. When they were outside the gates, she apparated to a place Draco instantly recognized. The gates of Hogwarts. Draco struggled a little.

"No, Draco listen to me, you have to go. It's the only place you're safe. You have to gain your powers, Please Draco, Do this for me. I beg you."

Draco Looked at his mother, and he could see how broken she was, he sighed.

"Please love, I can't watch them torture you one more time. I can't bear it," her eyes filled up with tears, Draco cupped her face in his hands and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. He gave her a weak smile. "I love you Draco, remember that," she said and hugged him, gave him his wand, and without another word or look she turned around apparated away.

"I love you to mother," Draco whispered quietly to himself as the rain started to pour down. He turned around and looked up at huge castle in front of him. He easily slipped through the bars of the gate, as he's got so incredibly thin, and made his way up towards the castle, with some difficulty.

After what felt like hours he finally reached the doors and got in. The clock turned ten and as the halls were decorated with pumpkins and bewitched bats, he figured it was Halloween, and that everyone probably was in the great hall. He wasn't very fond of the idea of walking into a crowded hall full of people who truly hates him. But at the moment, he didn't have any choice.

He walked towards the Great Hall with much difficulty, and had to lean against the wall every now and then to steady himself. He got dizzy and felt like throwing up at every step he took.

It took him about an hour before he got to the marble staircase, when he couldn't go any further, and he collapsed.

* * *

_A/N: this must be one of the shortest chapters yet. but it's the second one I uploaded today so I think you forgive me._  
_He is finally out. now what's going to happen next? any ideas?_  
_keep reviewing! it makes me happy!_


	5. The Confession

He lay there for half an hour before the double doors opened and someone came out, obviously in anger. The new arrival stormed towards the stairs, saw someone lay at the top of them and ran to him. The person gasped as he or she saw who it was.

"Malfoy?" it was Granger of course. When he didn't move or gave her any sign of being aware of her presence, she panicked slightly and ran back into the Great Hall. She ran straight to Professor Dumbledore and whispered in his ear. The old professor looked at her and stormed out from the hall, close followed by Hermione Granger, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

Some of the pupils watched after them in curiosity, and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley made an attempt to follow them, but got stopped by a sharp look from Professor Snape and a shake of her head by Professor McGonagall.

They gathered around the fallen wizard and tried to shake some life in him.

"What happened to him?" Professor McGonagall asked with a lot of concern.

Professor Snape was about to answer when Hermione cut him off.

"He was in the dungeon at the Malfoy Manor," she said without taking her eyes of the lifeless form. The teachers stared at her.

"Miss Granger? How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I- W- we saw him, when we saved those other prisoners," she whispered.

"The other... what... Miss Granger when did this happen?" McGonagall asked stiffly.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Three weeks ago, Harry, Ron and me," Snape snorted at this. "Took us to the Malfoy Manor to save those the Death eaters had captured. And... And when we was about to leave we saw him in a cell, in a very bad condition I might add. We tried to get him into coming with us, but it seemed like he had given up. Harry convinced Ron and me to get the others into safety, while he tried to make Malfoy change his mind. It took him about half an hour to come back and he came without Malfoy. He told us he didn't want to get saved and that there was nothing we could do about it."

Dumbledore sighed, "thank you Miss Granger."

"Thank you?" Snape uttered in surprise. "Why didn't you tell some of the teachers Granger?" He glared at Hermione, who seemed ashamed. "You obviously thought your life would get better if he died didn't you? You selfish li..."

"That's enough Severus," Dumbledore interrupted him. "She did what she could, you cannot ask anything more of her," he turned to Hermione. "Thank you Miss Granger, you can leave now."

She didn't hesitate before she got up and left.

"What shall we do Albus? He must have gotten here with some help, and if that's the case it is to protect him. He must be in danger." McGonagall said.

"We will have to keep him in the hospital wing for now, he has to get his energy up, it seem like he haven't been eating anything lately. Minerva, go get Poppy and tell her to get a private bed ready for Mr. Malfoy here."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and got up to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Severus, could you try to get information on why this happened to Draco?" Dumbledore asked Snape, who nodded. "But first, perhaps we should move Mr. Malfoy from the stairs before the hall will be crowded with tired students who won't watch their steps," he smiled a little and watched as Professor Snape levitated the blond boy and walked away with him.

Dumbledore returned to the Halloween feast, where Harry and Ron instantly walked up to him and demanded to know what was going on. Dumbledore just smiled at them and told them to go to bed.

* * *

_A/N: a finished Chapter means an upload. as usual it's very short, I can assure you that some of the future chapters is longer. _  
_thank you **LooLoo Lightwood** for the very sweet review I got. It made me smile very much even though I know I don't deserve it that much :)_  
_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to **Review! **_


	6. The Thoughts

Meanwhile Hermione sat in a window opposite the Trophy room on the third floor. She was currently thinking of what Professor Snape had said. Was it true? Was that why they left him there? She just couldn't get the image of him in that cell, nor on the floor just now, out of her head! He looked so broken. It almost made her feel sorry for him, almost. However, after all he'd done to her in the past, she couldn't help but to be thinking; _you only got yourself to blame_. But she figured she didn't have the right to say that just yet. For starters she didn't even know why he was in there in the first place.

She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She could not look at him the same way anymore. She knew it was impossible, after everything she has witnessed. She also knew he would hate her for it, but for some reason she pitied him. He must have done something to piss the Death Eaters off, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was, she didn't want to be disappointed or happy. He could have been a coward, or a hero for all she knew.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard fast steps approaching behind her. She turned around and saw Professor Snape guide Malfoy through the corridor. To her horror, he stopped by her.

"What are you doing here Miss Granger?" He asked her with some suspicion.

"Thinking," she answered honestly. "About all that's happened." She looked down at her hands.

"Noted, "he said simply and walked away. Hermione got a bit surprised by this but shrugged the fact of.

"What's going to happen next? He is in danger isn't he?" she asked her professor instead, and she knew he could hear her concern. He turned around and looked at her.

"We are going to let him rest and gain his energy, and then we'll see. But I'm sure Dumbledore will keep him safe," the potion master answered, turned around and disappeared around the corner.

Hermione stared at where he vanished, and couldn't help but to believe every word he said. She sat in the window for an hour before deciding it was time to get some sleep, she was exhausted after the fight with Ron, and after all this drama, she could really need some rest. She would deal with Ron in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N:** the shortest chapter I'm afraid. I promise you, the next ones will be almost the dubble. _  
_Review please! I'll read and answer to every review I get, so just go crazy!_


	7. The Speech

One week passed and Hermione hadn't seen or heard anything of Malfoy. She didn't think that much about it to be honest, but when she did, she really wondered how he was. Like now, she sat by the breakfast table in the great hall while playing with her food, and stared at nothing in particular.

Her friends did notice and asked her. Of course, she didn't hear them. They waved their hands in front of her to get her to snap out of whatever it was she was thinking of. No response. Ron threw a piece of bacon in her face.

"Ronald Weasley! What is wrong with you?" she squeaked and glared at him. The fight with him was long forgotten and everything was back to normal. Whatever normal is.

"Well you were dazing off, nothing was working to get your attention," he said in a-matter-of-fact voice. "Where were you anyway?"

Before she could answer, the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked...

"Malfoy?" pretty much everyone said in one mouth.

"What is he doing here?" Ron snorted. "I thought he rotted back in that cell of his."

Hermione kicked him under the table, which made him shriek out in pain. She ignored him, when he demanded to know what was wrong with her, and watched Malfoy stand in the door looking around at everyone. He sighed and walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the far end, most near the door. The students who sat the closest to him moved away from him as they watched at him and whispered.

He ignored all of them and started to put food on his plate. It was quiet in the hall as everyone stared at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do!" he cried out, without taking his eyes out of his food. Everyone looked away, but started to whisper and some glared at him every now and then. Draco continued to play with his food and waited for Dumbledore to begin the speech Snape told him he had to attend.

"How did he get out?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know. I guess he did escape when I left the door open," he shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes to the guys.

"If he did, he wouldn't have made it this far without being captured, or dead. He obviously didn't have a wand, and he wasn't strong enough to apparate. He didn't get here alone, he had help," she said and looked at the blond boy sitting across the room.

"If I could get your attention please," Dumbledore cut everyone off, and they all turned their headmaster. "As you all probably noticed, Draco Malfoy is back." He made a pause to look around at everyone. Draco inwardly sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Everyone looked at him again. "Where he has been you will not know until he, himself, tells you. Why he didn't come before now is his own personal affair and you do not have the right to know the reason. Mr Malfoy here will attend classes as much as he can, and you will not ask questions. Respect his space and don't be too hard on him. That's all. Off you go, you all have classes to be in."

And with that everyone got up, gathered their things and walked to their classes. Draco sat closest to the door and every single person shot him glances on their way out. Draco remained seated until everyone was gone. He didn't look at anyone who walked past him, what Dumbledore had said was humiliating. Now everyone thought he was weak and that he was hiding behind the wings of Dumbledore because he was a coward.

"Just what I needed," he muttered to himself when he got up and walked out of the hall with his hands in his pockets.

Up at the staff tabled the teachers, who were left, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, watched him.

"Was that really necessary Albus? He was going to have a hard time without you covering up for him like that."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, I know that Minerva, but the students need to give him some space until his ready to let someone in... Let us just hope it's the right person."

McGonagall agreed with this. She just wasn't sure if what Dumbledore did was the right step.

* * *

_**A/N:** look at this as a bonus. _  
_I hate this chapter. I hate Dumbledores Speech.. I suck at it. _  
_And I'm stuck with chapter 10... or if it's 11... Frickles! Chapter 8 will not come until I'm finished with it, and it could take a while! _  
_Dammit... _  
_Well, I hope you liked this more than I did. **Review!**_


	8. The Worry

_Read the A/N at the end please._

* * *

Later that day, it was double Potions with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors, Professor Snape stormed in and the class instantly fell silent.

"Today, we will continue to brew your Veritaserum potions," Snape announced before he'd reached his desk.

Draco sat at the back of the room, looking very bored, and didn't know what to do. He hadn't been present when they started the truth serum, and besides; he hadn't been able to get the books. He took the opportunity to study everyone in the room. He couldn't help but to notice that everyone shoot him glances every now and then, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. As a side note; none of the glances were glances of happiness for his return, no pity of what happened to him and no "amazed" looks for the reason he made it out, from wherever he was, alive. Not that he would have expected the latter, but still... nothing but pure hate, loathing, curiosity and disappointment.

He hated that, he wasn't going to tell _anyone_ what happened or where he was and what he was doing there. It was none of their business. He would not let anyone take advantage of that part of his life. No one would ever know what he'd done, seen or been through. It was as simple as that. He would like to see someone try, but he knew they were too scared to do so. They still had no idea on what side he's on, he'd like to keep it that way.

Draco knew deep down he needed someone to talk to, he just didn't want to admit it, nor let anyone come that close to him. He didn't know who to trust anymore. Surely none of his former Slytherin mates were trustable enough to talk to, he knew that much. He would defiantly not ask any professors, he could not risk that, he couldn't risk his mother come into any harm. Not even his father, despite Lucius didn't really do anything to prevent the Death eaters to throw his only son into the dungeon, Draco still knew his father did what he could to get him out of there. He was also aware of the fact that if Lucius tried harder, nothing would look good for anyone in the Malfoy family.

A Hufflepuff was out of the question, for starters; they would be too frightened to talk to him, they would be too afraid to even be _looking_ at him. Besides, he wouldn't sink that low to seek for help from a Hufflepuff. Even though he knew they would be too scared and loyal to tell anybody of his secrets.

The two other houses were not really an option, as every Gryffindor hated him beyond repair and the Ravenclaws were... well... Ravenclaws. They were too smart to get involved with someone like Draco.

The Gryffindors were... He wouldn't want to trust any of them even if his life depended on it, which he already shown. No, the Gryffindors were just like the Hufflepuffs; out of the question. Not that any of them would ever lend a hand for him to take, they were too proud to socialize with someone like Draco... _Especially_ Draco. He would rather say they were too _scared_ to do it, he knew it would sting, as a Gryffindor is famous to be brave. Not that he ever would consider talking to any Gryffindor about it.

No, he was alone. He had to deal with it all on his own. Truth to be told, he was terrified.

As Draco thought about it, he shifted in his stool, ran his hands through his hair, and looked very nervous. It suddenly hit him. He couldn't do it, he couldn't. Not on his own and not like this. He was out on deep water; it was just a matter of time before they realized it was his mother who helped him out. Soon they would storm the castle and kill everyone in their way.

Draco looked around at his classmates, how much he loathed them, and they in return, he couldn't let that faith await them. Not because of him. He didn't want to have that on his conscience if he somewhat lived the battle he knew would come. He panicked a little at started to pace back and forth, deep in thought of what he was going to do.

His classmates all stopped working and everyone stared at him strangely. Even Snape looked at him with a big frown. After a while, he stopped, turned and saw everyone staring at him as if he'd gone completely mad. Draco ran a hand through his hair again (it has become a habit), turned on the spot and ran out of the classroom.

Nobody moved; they all just stared at where Draco just vanished.

"I- uh... Class dismissed," Snape stuttered, but his eyes didn't leave the door. When nobody moved he looked around angrily. "I said get out of here!" he growled, and turned and walked behind his desk. All the students packed their things as quickly as they could and hurried out of the classroom. Only Hermione stayed behind, she was watching her Professor closely and carefully, who looked as if he were deep in thought.

"P-Professor Snape?" she said gently to make him aware of her presence. Snape jumped a little, which made Hermione take a few steps back. When the Potions Master realized who was disturbing him, he glared at her.

"Miss Granger, why are you still here?" he asked. Hermione couldn't help but to notice the soft tone he tried to hide.

"Do you... I mean..." she begun, she didn't really know how to put this.

"Spit it out Granger, I don't have all day," she got as a forceful comeback.

She carefully choose her words. "What do you reckon happened to Malfoy?" she asked slowly.

Snape raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean, what do you think happened to make him do that sir?" she continued even more gently.

"I don't know that more than you do Miss Granger. He refuses to talk to anyone," he said, more to himself than to her, and Hermione was pretty sure he was rather worried about Draco that he didn't really realize to whom he was talking.

"Not even you sir?" she was a bit surprised by this, but he seriously couldn't blame him. Snape looked up and shook his head. Hermione nodded and turned to leave.

"Miss Granger," she turned around. "I can't believe I'm asking this of you, but keep an eye on him will you?" Hermione thought he looked desperate and found herself nodding. He gave her a short nod back, "don't tell Potter and Weasley about this," he added and started to read the first years essays about Bezoars. "You can leave now," he muttered.

"Yes sir," she said and left.

When she was out of the room, Professor Snape dropped his quill and leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head, and looked exhausted.

_What is that boy thinking?_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:**I've been a good girl. I've finished two chapters. _  
_and because I'm a good girl, I'm gonna give you the longest chapter yet. _  
_and here is something I forgot to inform: Dumbledore and Snape is alive. _  
_(obviously... but some people tend to point things like that out. I'm just making it clear for everyone)_  
_I am not ENTIRELY sure if Voldemort is alive, or if it's just his death eaters. _  
_Perhaps Voldemort hasn't come back yet? **any thoughts**? '_  
_Give me your thoughts of this chapter as well please. _  
_If you have some ideas for the future of this story I will gladly listen. _  
_I cannot guarantee every idea will be in it. but I'll try the best I can :) _  
_**Review pretty please!**_  
_(I really don't get those who write: "Read and Review" in the bottom...  
It's kind of obvious I've already read it if I'm at the end... isn't it?)_  
_Oh well_

_Nicco_


	9. The Outburst

Hermione found Draco sitting in the very same window she was sitting in the day Snape brought him to the hospital wing. He sat with his back towards her and he was looking out the window. She observed him for a while before taking a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey," she said as softly as she could. His head jerked around and his eyes narrowed when he saw who came to disturb his thoughts. He turned back to look out of the window.

"What do you want?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"I just wanted to see if... if you..." she started. She took a breath and continued, "Are okay."

He looked at her confused. "What's in it for you? Why do you care?" he snapped and glared at her.

Truth to be told, she didn't care. Not at all. But as a Head Girl and the one who knew the most of the boy in front of her, she felt she should be the one asking him. Besides, Hermione is a very stubborn girl and wouldn't let him go through this on his own, even though he _is_ Draco Malfoy.

When she didn't answer Draco snorted and turned back to watch the grounds.

Hermione sighed and sat down in the window opposite from him and looked at him closely, she could see scars on his face, scars she knew wouldn't heal properly, and it made her a bit sad to be honest. He had to be reminded of all the horrible stuff every time he looked into the mirror. It was cruel really. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and looked out over the grounds as well.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" she said, breaking the silence. Draco looked at her with a frown; Hermione gave him a quick glance to see if he was listening, and turned back her head to its former position, when she saw he was. "Hogwarts. There is no place like it. You really can feel safe here," she continued. Draco sat silent and looked at nothing in particular. She watched him when he snapped out of it.

"What are you looking at Granger?" Draco demanded and glared at her.

"This is the place where I sat when Professor Snape took you to the Hospital Wing, after I found you at the top of the marvel staircase," this made Draco stop glaring. Hermione got up and left, just when she was about to turn around the corner she turned around. "You really shouldn't keep it to yourself. It'll break you in the end."

And with that she disappeared and left Draco in deep thought. He knew she was right; he just didn't want to admit it.

He gathered his thoughts and got up, following Hermione, who was long gone. He was late for class, despite that; he didn't seem to be in a hurry.

He walked in to the Defence against the Dark arts classroom and sat down in the back. Everyone was on their feet and stood in a half-circle with the new professor (Draco didn't know her name) between the class and an all too familiar closet. They all stopped and glanced at Draco when he came in.

"How very nice of you to join us Mr. Malfoy," the professor said with a smile. Draco greeted her with a short nod, leaned back and placed his feet on his desk. The professor forced a sweet smile and blinked several times, Draco rolled his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy, Wouldn't you like to join us?"

Draco yawned, "no, not really," he said and closed his eyes. The teacher looked around at her students with a small rather frustrated smile, they rolled their eyes at Draco, and turned back to their Professor.

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy? We are practicing our _Riddikulus _Spells, and from what I've heard, you didn't do this particular task. Come one, we'll start with you," she smiled a sickly sweet smile, which made Draco crawl out of his skin, almost.

"And that, is a much better reason for me _not_ to go up there," Draco answered and glared at her. His professor looked uncomfortable when she looked around for support. She didn't find any, as most of the students knew Draco Malfoy from before, and they knew how he was and what he thought about this spell, they didn't really give a crap.

"Mr. Malfoy," her voice had now turned from sweet, to rather dangerous. "This is my class, and you will do whatever I tell you to do, is that clear?" Everyone looked at their professor, mouth open, who just stared at Draco.

"I don't think I will," Draco pushed and seemed bored. "You cannot make me do it. I refuse."

"Mr. Malfoy," his teacher tried again, but this time in her sweet voice. "There is no shame in showing fears, we all have them."

"I bloody well know that," he snapped and stood up. "but my fears is not spiders," he nodded towards Ron, who blushed, "nor is it Dementors," this time he nodded towards Harry, who just rolled his eyes as if his fear was the worst one, "and it is not to fail the exams," he turned to Hermione and raised his eyebrows, she blushed just as Ron. "No Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw can even imagine the fears a Slytherin has. No, not even you Potter. Some of us have been through things none of you would even dream of. And _No_ Potter, you _haven't_!" Draco glared at Harry who looked as he was about to give him an 'I-have-been-through-much-worse-stuff-than-you-have' speech.

Draco was angry, really angry at these idiotic people. Why is it that the Gryffindors has to be worst in _everything_? Even when it comes to fears. He glared around in the room, only the golden trio, the professor and some Slytherins dared to look at him. The Slytherins seemed thankful, and yet embarrassed, that he'd stuck up to them.

And that was the second time that day Draco Malfoy stormed out of the classroom, without anyone really knowing why.

* * *

_**A/N:** Evening. not really. _  
_It's my day off today (Hell yeah!), and I'm going to celibrate that_  
_with a new long chapter! _  
_I rather enjoyed it. Hope you did to!_  
_The question on the previous chapter still stands if you want to make your voice heard. _

_**As a side note**.. It's soon my birthday! yay! I hope that the chapter I'll upload then(or the day after)_  
_Will be really long and good! :) I'm turning **18**, it makes me feel old, but yeah._  
_It seems like I'll be having LOADS of snow though! It's about 1dm and seems like it'll be staying!_  
_How could it not as it's FREEZING outside! at the moment it's -16 degrees Celsius, _  
_Even if the time is 09.40 and the sun is shining like crazy. _  
_I want to go skiing! _

_Enough with my useless talk, hope you enjoyed this chapter. _  
_give me your thoughts about it(and the other chapters) in a review! _  
_It would make my day I tell you!  
Even if it's bad!_

**_Nicco_**


	10. The Mule

It was like this for about a week; Draco would either come to think about something that made him frustrated or the professor demanded more of him than he could handle at the moment, and he would just blow up and yell at everyone. He was rather disrespectful and seemed to care only about himself.

On the Friday afternoon though, Hermione had enough. She confronted Draco in the library, where he silently sat trying to catch up in the subjects he cared about. She stormed up to his table, slammed her hands in the table to get his attention, (he jumped and glared at her) and started to scold him.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you keep doing this? Why can't you just talk to _someone_ so that the _rest_ of us could stop listening to your _crap_!" She was furious, which he didn't really understand as he hadn't yelled at her about anything, he noted in his head. He was taken aback by her outburst, which made him to just stare at her, unable to talk.

"Whatever it is you're playing Malfoy, stop it. It's not doing you, or any other, any good at all. If you don't want to talk to anyone, write a diary or something! We are sick of you behaving like this!" She breathed heavily as she stared at him from across the table.

It took a while for him to get his thought together and actually think about what she'd said.

"Why do you even care?" he said with some sarcasm in his voice, which he hadn't really meant to show, this, of course, made her even madder.

"This isn't about if I care or not Malfoy!"

"It seems like it," he said and shrugged. "I don't get why you're so mad about this though, Granger. It's not like any of you notice my presences anyway..." he rolled his eyes. "Except for just before I leave the classroom of course," he added and smirked.

Hermione glared at him and sat down heavily in the chair opposite of his. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"That's not true," she said quietly and observed her hands. "Everyone notice you, wherever you are, we notice you. I am sure you've seen it as much as I have," at this Draco shrugged and nodded slowly. "I guess it's because of what Dumbledore said, and everyone is obviously too scared to talk to you," she glanced at him and continued; "They think you're a Death Eater you know," she said carefully.

"What!" Draco yelled, which made Madame Pince glare dangerously at them from behind a bookcase. _Is that woman everywhere?_ "Are you serious?" he added in a hard whisper.

"I am, and they are," Draco was about to say something, but Hermione cut him off. "What did you expect? Everyone knows the Death Eaters has their headquarters in your manor, and you've been gone for half the semester. What do you suppose they've been thinking?"

Draco stared at her, "so you mean, you didn't... tell anyone what happened?"

Hermione looked at him as she was trying to read him, "well, no..."

"Why not?" he asked briefly.

"I... I don't know," she realized, now that he said it, why didn't she? It could have changed everything. He could have been out of there faster.

Draco got up and was about to leave.

"Why didn't you take our help?" she asked him silently, he stopped but didn't turn around.

"You may not see this from my point of view Granger, but being saved by the golden trio from a cell in my own house, would have been so much worse, for someone like me, than if I'd died," and with that, he left.

Hermione remained in her seat for a few minutes, pondering on what he'd said. He was right of course, she knew that much. But why would someone put their pride in front of their life? She could never understand that one thing. However, she understood that Malfoy was a proud person, and that... well, that was the only thing she understood about that guy. Everything else was like a blur; she knew him, but could never understand him. It drove her crazy, Hermione Granger understood everything, which made her determined to get to know this soul once and for all.

She would not be able to rest until she knew the whole story, all this time she'd told him to have someone to talk to, it never occurred to her that she could be that person. She knew it would take a while for him to open up to her, if ever, but she was as stubborn as a mule. Even if the thought of Malfoy spilling his inner feelings and emotions to her made her gag, she couldn't let him walk around as a wreck if she could do something about it. A Gryffindor, and especially _this _Gryffindor, never gave up, how hard their task may be. And with that, Hermione left the library to find Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**A/N:** Missed me? thought not. _  
_This is the chapter I had so much(Very close I wrote that in Swedish) problems with._  
_I don't know if it turned out good or not, it's up to you. _

_You will have to excuse me for my lack of creative words. _  
_I am still learning and as I said to a friend I mailed with:_  
_"I rather use easy and normal words, and spell them right, _  
_than use hard words, I barley know what they mean, and misspell them." _  
_Does that make sense? _  
_what I'm trying to say is: I'm using easy words until I'm entirely sure of the hard ones. _  
_I don't even know why I'm telling you this.. _

_I recently finished a chapter(duuh)... _**!**  
_the funny part is that the last word was word number **10.000**... EXACTLY!_  
_(In the WORD program anyway). _  
_THAT my friends is pure **awesomeness. **_  
_I'll tell you when that chapter comes up._  
**_Until then, Review on this one! _**  
_love,_  
_Niccccco_


	11. The Fight

Draco lay by a tree near the lake with his eyes closed and the heat from the sun covering his face, it sure was warm for a November day. He had his hands behind his head and he listened to the sweet sound of the soft wind making the leaves, that for some reason was left, in the trees dance. He just lay there with no care in the world at that particular moment, and all alone.

All of a sudden, the sun disappeared. When Draco opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw the dark silhouettes of two tall people standing over him with their arms crossed.

Draco heavily sighed and got up to lean on his elbows.

"Potter, Weasley," he greeted with a sneer.

"Malfoy," the boys replied with a hint of disgust in their words.

"What brings me this..." he eyed them up and down and raised his eyebrows. "Eh, pleasure? I have better things to do you know," he continued and rolled his eyes before laying back and closing them again.

"Stop thinking you're better than us Malfoy," Harry said lazily.

"Yeah, cause no one can be better than the fabulous Golden Boy and his carrot for a Sidekick," Draco replied calmly with a smirk. Ron made a move to attack the blonde boy.

"No, Ron, he's not worth it," Harry said to stop his friend. Draco opened one eye and glanced at them.

"Perhaps I was wrong, have you two finally realized your inner feelings for each other? Is that why Granger is so grumpy? Won't her beloved Weasel return her feelings?" Draco ginned even wider when Ron turned a deep shade of red while Harry kept the redhead away from attacking Draco, but couldn't help but to glare down at the blonde.

"You shouldn't talk Malfoy," he spat, (rather un-Harryish , if I got to say so myself)"At least we have friends, unlike you. Not even your own family loves you." Draco saw red and slowly got up. "Your father put you there, and your mother let him. None of your friends dare to speak to you, and everyone think you are a _coward_." Harry finished with a slightly evil grin. Draco punched him and pointed his wand at Ron to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"You don't know what you're talking about Potter," Draco angrily whispered and spat out the last word as if it was something poisonous. "You have no idea what happened in there, nor do you know who did what," he growled. "For your information you scar-headed freak, my mother saved me. She put her own life in danger to get me out of there, so if you even _think_ about talking about my mother like that, I _will_ kill you," Draco glared furiously at Harry, who still was on the ground in shock.

"Don't you think I know how it feels?" Harry said, and wiped his nose.

"No! No, you _don't_!" Draco yelled, "You didn't even get to _know_ your bloody mother! You can't even remember her!"

Draco was so furious he didn't know what to do, but to storm away.

After only about ten steps, he felt two different spells hit him in the back, which made him fall and drop his wand. The next thing he knew he was attacked with fists and kicks. He curled up into a ball to keep his head and ribs out of the worst beating, what else could he do? They were two against one, he had lost his wand and he was already on the ground.

"Harry! Ron! What on earth are you two doing!" Draco heard a distance voice of none other than Hermione Granger. _Of course_. The kicking and beating ended and Draco peeked out between his arms. His whole body was sore, he felt blood drip from various places and he couldn't move.

He tried to listen to what was being said around him, but he could hear nothing.

* * *

_**A/N:** Another short chapter, but alas, I just finished the **LONGEST** chapter yet!_  
_I am thinking of uploading it on the day before my birthday_  
_(As I am going out with my friends on friday, and my family(and other friends comes on saturday)_  
_six days left folks!_

_so, what's your thoughts on this chapter? tell me __**tell me!**_

_Yesterday(3 December) I took the syringe... It hurt in the end..._  
_two months left until the next one, and six months left until the last one._  
_I long for that day!_

_enough wiht my pointless talking._  
_keep **reviewing** if you want to make this girl happy!_

_Nicco_  
_xxx_


	12. The Mudblood

Hermione searched the whole castle after the ferret, but could not find him. If she hadn't known better she would have guessed he was in his common room, but this is Hermione Granger, and she knew better. She was very well aware of Draco's current position in the Slytherin house. She also knew that the Blonde boy would rather be outside wander around in the caste, than being locked up in a room in the dungeons; he'd probably had enough of that by now. She decided to give it up for now, she may see him at dinner, and walked outside.

What she saw the moment she walked through the doors, made her stop dead in her tracks and mouth wide agape. There, down by the lake, was two _very _familiar boys standing over someone, she could not really place, kicking and beating the depths out of him. Ron and Harry had their wands in their hands, while their victim had lost his wand, Hermione saw it a few inches away. _What was wrong with them? They had never acted like that before. _

Hermione ran towards the incident and with each step, she recognized the boy who lay on the ground more and more. It was Malfoy.

"Harry! Ron! What on earth are you two doing!" she squeaked as she got closer. The boys stopped and looked at her with wide eyes, as if she'd caught them taking cookies from the cookie jar. _What has gotten into these boys? Since when did they beat someone up? _

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with the two of you!" Hermione was so angry at them, not because they've beaten Malfoy(as we all know she'd done it herself), but the fact they actually beat someone up.

"But Hermione," Ron whined and gave her the puppy eyes, Hermione rolled her eyes. "He was being an arse!"

"What did he do then?" she demanded to know.

"He... He... He was calling us names!" He said in victory and crossed his arms.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She looked at Harry to get some answers but he wouldn't look at her, instead he glared at the ground.

"Harry? What happened?" She asked softly and touched his shoulder, he shrugged it off and stormed back into the castle with Ron just behind him. She sighed and decided she'd confront them later.

She got down on her knees beside the unmoving Draco Malfoy and turned him over, so that he lay on his back. His lip were swollen, he got a cut just above his eye and he had bruises all over his face. She didn't even want to think about how he looked underneath his shirt. She took out her wand and healed what she could, meaning the smallest cuts as well as bringing down the swelling.

"Malfoy?" she whispered while shaking him softly "Malfoy, are you okay?" she said a bit louder. He made a weird sound, which made Hermione sigh in relief.

"Do I look okay?" he groaned and sat up with difficulty. She couldn't help but to smile and roll her eyes at the blond, no matter how hurt he was, he would always go back to his own arrogant self, he would never let anyone see his weak side. She didn't want to admit it, but she respected him for that. She herself would never be able to lock so many things away; she would probably go mad with the weight on her shoulders. It got her thinking; _Even if Malfoy was strong, in his own twisted way, he, too, would go mad when the time comes. Who knows how long that will take? He, if anyone, needed help. _

Hermione was very well aware he wouldn't let her help him, she'd been telling that to herself so many times now she even dreamt it, but she had to try. She knew that with enough support anyone could make whatever it was weighting them down. She would even go as far as to _care_. The thought made her close her eyes hard and shake her head. However, the Gryffindor had made up her mind and she would do this, if not for him, then for herself.

"Here, let me help you," she said when she got up and offered him a hand for him to take. He stared at it, as if it suddenly had turned green, and then looked at her as if she was out of her mind. She was, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Are you serious?" he asked her with raised eyebrows, when Hermione shrugged Draco made a move as if he gagged. "As if I would even consider touching the hand of a mudblood," He sneered and rolled his eyes.

_Mudblood_, the word stung her still, but she had to shrug it off if she was going to do this. Instead, she smiled a forced sweet smile, which made Malfoy frown, and shook her head.

"Malfoy, I really don't care what you think, but we both know you need my help right now, so why not take it? If it makes you feel any better; it's dinner now and everyone is in the Great Hall, no one will see you take the help from a muggle-born."

He thought about what she'd said, but still didn't take it, and tried to get up on his own, only to fail miserably.

"Fine," Hermione snapped. "I guess you won't thank me for healing some of the bruises either?" she glared at him when he shoot her an are-you-serious-look.

"Well then, I'm sorry I tried to help you Malfoy, I really am. Next time I am going to just watch Harry and Ron hit you, and let you lie there in your own blood when they're done. You're really not worth the trouble Malfoy!" how many times in one day could this bastard make her furious? She turned her heal and stormed back to the castle, but not before kicking his wand towards him, but still out of reach.

Draco sighed heavily as he watched her go. He couldn't believe he just called her that, the one word he said he would never again utter.

_Mudblood_.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I was actually going to upload yesterday._  
_or if it was the day before? nah I dunno.. _  
_the reason? I have a good one.. ._  
_I wasn't home! dum dum dum. _  
_Got home today. so yeah.. _

**_Three days left folks! _**  
**_You want to know what I wish for? _**  
**_*You reviewing like crazy._**  
**_*Like Crazy you are going to review_**  
**_(The grammar is fucked up, it's supposed to be that way)_**  
**_*Reviews._**  
**_*Long reviews!_**  
**_*You, telling Me, what You think!_**

_You choose what you want! :) _

_Next chapter tomorrow or the day after that. _  
_I will give you my longest chapter (yet) on **friday**! _  
_just one last thing: _  
_**REVIEW!** :) _

_Nicco_


	13. The Comfort

Draco walked in through the doors to the Great Hall, about an hour later, he mentally slapped himself when he realized everyone was there, but him. Everyone watched him, luckily, the Slytherin table was nearest the door, so he sat down in his stool at the end of it and placed his food on his plate. It was when he was reaching for the chicken, the one that was the farthest away from him, he felt his ribs, back and arms hurt.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath when he sat back down, without his chicken, and looked around. Every single person stared at him with wide eyes. His face was blue and he had dry blood on his cheeks, he had totally forgotten about it. He catched the eye of the golden boy, Draco glared at him, he looked over at Weasley to find him grin widely. Just when he was reaching for his wand, the redhead got a hand smacked in the back of his head. Draco turned to see to whom the hand belonged and found the owner to be none other than Hermione Granger. _Surprise, Surprise._

Suddenly, all he heard was whispering, and all he saw was glances in his direction. He decided to ignore them, instead, he watched the ceiling where it now was snowing. He frowned; _What's up with the weather today?_ Something weird was going on. He shrugged it off, he had bigger problems to deal with at the moment, mainly to get these curious Googly-eyed dimwits to stop staring. It was driving him insane.

So, he stood up on his stool glared around.

"Don't you freaks have anything better to do!" he yelled across the hall, everyone grew silent as they stared at the thin blond. "Just leave me the hell alone! I have done _nothing_ to you! I cannot deal with your irksome stares at the moment, I have other things I have to deal with! Just get the hell out of my life!" he jumped down from the stool and stormed out of the hall. Instantly everyone got together to whisper and gossip.

Hermione stared at where he'd disappeared with a shocked expression. That's it, he is near his breakdown. If she didn't do anything now, he would lose it, he will probably jump from a cliff or use the killing curse on himself. It was Hermione's job to put an end to it all.

But in the morning. She'd had enough of Draco Malfoy for one day.

* * *

Draco didn't return to his dorm that night, he woke up in the Room of Requirement, which was a copy of his room at home, he found it rather ironic and somewhat disturbing. It was big, with a high ceiling and just as high windows. His king-sized bed was just opposite the door. He had a desk, a big closet to the right, a sofa in front of the fireplace on the left and a huge shelf, full of books and other devices. The room was decorated mostly in black, but the covers to his bed was velvet green. It looked rather depressing, Draco thought so himself, but that didn't mean it wasn't beautiful. Because it was most definitely gorgeous.

Draco sat up in his bed slowly, his body was still sore, curse them, but he pushed it aside, got up and made his way over to the bathroom to the left.

After a few minutes of staring at himself in the mirror, and thinking about the events the day before, he washed his face with ice-cold water and started to weep.

It's been too much, too much for him to handle. Granger was right, curse her, he really did need someone to talk to. The problem was just that he had no idea to whom he was going to speak. Not one single person would want to talk to him, he knew that much. An animal? No, that would be weird. He didn't like to talk to himself, it made him feel insane, so he would not write a journal.

Draco got himself together and walked out of the bathroom, opened his bag and took out a bear. A teddy bear. He sat down on the bed and looked at the teddy with watery eyes.

"What am I going to do Mr. Consolatio?" he asked the soft bear. He felt stupid, but Mr. Consolatio was what he had left from his mother, she had given him his teddy when he turned three and had nightmares at night. The little Draco wouldn't let the teddy go for years, despite Lucius' protests. That is until one of Draco's 'friends' made fun of him for having it, when he was 10. He kept Mr. Consolatio in his bag all the time though, for luck, the feel of protection, and the need of having his mother close to him. It was the only comfort when he had a hard time. He really wanted to hug Mr. Consolatio in specific nights, but wouldn't dare to, incase his roommates saw him.

He really hated that he was so dependent on this little creature, but how could he not? It had made him feel safe for as long as he could remember. It was his biggest secret, and no one would ever find out.

He put the bear back into his bag, dried his tears and walked out of the room, with his bag over the shoulder of course.

He walked down the hall in a hurry and didn't look at where he was going, and suddenly got knocked over by someone. His bag slipped of his shoulder and fell to the floor. Mr. Consolatio flew out and out of his reach.

"Watch where you're going!" he growled and reached out for his bag, He panicked when the bear wasn't in there. He saw it some distance away and to his horror, someone picked him up.

"Who's this?"

* * *

_**A/N:** **THIS**, my dears, is **THE** chapter. _  
_"_this?_" is the 10 000 word in this story whoop! whoop!_  
_(It is in Word, and that's all that counts.)_

_We got te meet a new charac__ter: **Mr. Consolatio. **  
_Consolatio_ means _**Comfort**_ in latin.  
Tell me your thought about this. I'm not entierly sure.  
I really want to know what you think. so please tell.  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? can live with it? anything. _

_so there has been some change of plans... again...  
my birthday chapter will be uploaded on saturday (If I got time)  
Becasue tomorrow. **I am turning 18**.  
And tomorrow. me and some friends are going to have dinner and party.  
I hope it is going to be** epic**..  
this mainly means that I will not be home until **after 1pm on Saturday**.  
and as my family is coming at **3pm** I am not ENTIERLY sure I have time to upload.  
**However**, if I remember my password I could upload it in school.  
I have to sit in a small room, editing my final project for school, in six hours.. (yaaay... *with sarcasm*)  
anyway. hope you enjoyed this chapter. and make me wishes (**on the previous chapter**) come true :)  
_

_**Nicco**  
**xxx**_


	14. The Bathroom

"Who's this?" an all too familiar voice said. Draco looked up at the owner of it and saw Granger. She observed Mr. Consolatio with a sweet smile, when she saw Draco get up from the corner of her eyes, she raised her eyebrows towards him.

"It's yours?" she asked. Draco didn't answer, he just glared at her. She turned back to the teddy and looked at it closely, when she turned back to Draco she found him staring at the bear with a worried frown.

"What's its name?" she asked him softly as she handed the sweet bear over to its owner.

"Mr. Consolatio." He muttered silently when he received it. He stood there awkwardly and didn't look at her. He wasn't sure if she'd heard him, but she didn't ask again.

"I- I won't tell," she found herself saying. Draco looked at her and she managed a small smile, Draco sneered and hurried past her down the corridor. He was embarrassed, humiliated. He stormed into the boys' toilets, some first years hurried out in fright, to wash his face. He put his bag on the floor and started to pace back and forth in frustration.

After a few minutes of pacing, he stopped, ran his hands through his hair and glanced at his bag, where Mr. Consolatio were visible. He took him out and glared at him.

"You just _had_ to do that didn't you? You just _had_ to fall out of the bag for _her_ to see!" he threw the teddy across the room and glared angrily at it. After a few minutes, he realized his faults and got over to where his friend was lying to pick him up. He leaned against the wall and sunk down.

"This is all fucked up" He muttered to himself as he hugged his bear.

* * *

It was a week before Hermione saw him again, outside of class; he showed up, sat in the back staring at nothing, with an expression that showed he was troubled. He didn't even storm out after a big outburst anymore. However, whenever Hermione tried to catch him after the lesson ended, he seemed to disappear quite suddenly.

But today, he came down to dinner. He sat down at his usual spot, at the end of the Slytherin Table, and ate slowly. He didn't even eat all of it up when he got up and left the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't going to let him slip out of her hands once more, so she got up, before telling her friends a hasty goodbye, and followed Draco out of the hall.

Draco turned, climbed the stairs, and strolled down the corridors. He didn't seem to notice he was being followed. The blonde thin boy stormed into a room at the end of the corridor, the boy's bathrooms. Hermione stopped outside the door, pondering if she should walk inside or not. That's when she heard sobs and talking. _Had he found someone to talk to? _

"_I don't know what to do anymore,_" she heard the familiar voice say from behind the door. "_Don't look at me like that, we both know she's in danger_."

How hard Hermione tried to listen, she could not hear anyone answering him.

"_I have to, No, I do_!"

_Is he talking to himself_? The brunette pushed the door open slowly, to keep it from making any noise, and peeked inside. There, with his back towards her, sat Malfoy, crossed legged, and head hung. She did not see any other person. She slowly made her way into the dark-lit room. In his hands she saw the sweet, soft teddy-bear. He was... He was talking to a teddy. She couldn't help but to think that the world's gone mad.

She got down on her knees behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco jumped up on his feet and hid the teddy behind his back. She had really scared him. His eyes were wide when he stared at her. He seemed embarrassed.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked him and tilted her head.

The blonde did not answer her.

"Why are talking to that bear?" she tried instead and nodded towards his hands behind his back. He sighed and slowly brought it out for her to see. He didn't look at her.

"He's the only one who is listening," he mumbled barley enough for her to hear, but she did. She frowned and took the bear from him, he didn't do anything to stop her, and she observed the sweet creature. At least he was talking, even though it was to an un-talking bear. She gave the bear back to Draco and observed him instead. He looked so broken, so confused. She felt so sorry for him.

"Talk to me," she whispered, it made him look at her even more confused.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out.

"Please," she begged when she saw his torn eyes.

"Why?" he managed to ask her.

"I want to help you," that wasn't all lie, and she guessed he saw through that, because he chuckled without and humour what so ever.

"You can't help me, you couldn't help even if you _did_ want to, cause I know you don't Granger," he said as a matter-of-fact and walked past her.

"So you'd rather talk to a teddy-bear instead of a real human being with real answers?" that stopped him, and she continued. "Maybe I can't help you, but you can help yourself. I know, you know you need this, you really can trust me Malfoy, maybe not entirely, but if you honestly think I would tell anyone what you tell me, you really are thick."

"How do you suggest I'll talk to someone I cannot trust? Someone I don't even know enough to even talk to properly?" he walked closer to her, the previous scene slipped from his mind. "Listen to me Granger, and listen good, I do not need your help, I do not _want_ your help, so leave me alone!" he glared down at her and sneered when he noticed he didn't scare her.

"You are so blind Malfoy," she said calmly. "You cannot handle all this on your own, you know that. Before you know it, you'll be digging your own grave and..."

"I'm already digging my own grave!" He growled hard, and made Hermione stumble backwards. "You have no idea what's going on do you? You do not know what kind of pressure I have on my shoulders, what people I care about have given up for me. _ME_. To keep _me_ safe," Hermione listened to what he had to say, not daring to interrupt him. "They've put their own safety in danger because _my stupid_ mistake!" the Gryffindor dearly wondered what this mistake, of what he was speaking, was. "_Nothing_ I have ever done had been right Granger. _Everything _I know of is wrong, and it always has been!" He was pacing back and forth again, with his hands running through his hair and angry tears in his eyes, he had dropped his bear long ago, and now lay on the wet floor, staring up at the ceiling. Draco slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Hermione finally coming to her senses got down in front of him.

"Go Granger, just go," she heard him whisper through his arms. But Hermione didn't move.

"I won't. If there's a time when you need someone who can talk back, it's now. Even if it is me," Draco didn't do anything to assure her she was right, nor wrong, she sighed and looked around. She spotted the teddy on the floor and reached out to grab him.

"He's a sweet bear, where did you get him?" Draco slowly looked up to see what she meant.

"Mother," came as a faint whisper. "My mother gave it to me."

Hermione nodded, without looking at him, and dried it with a spell.

"How old were you?" She continued.

"Three... I was three."

"Was it for your birthday?" This time she looked at the broken form in front of her, and noticed his eyes had soften, probably at the memory.

"No," he said as he shook his head. "she gave him to me to help me sleep." This made Hermione frown.

"Why?" She hadn't meant for it to come out as hard, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nightmares," He said simply and distant.

"What kind of nightmares?" she whispered, she didn't want him to stop now when he'd finally started to open up, so she was taking things slow and carefully.

Draco closed his eyes hard and seemed to be in pain when he remembered whatever it was.

"The worst kind," he told her.

"What kind is that?" she pushed softly.

It took a while for him to answer, before he did, he looked at her.

"The real ones," he said and looked away.

"I don't understand,"

Draco sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"My nightmares... they're events that's happened to me in real life," he whispered, as if he was ashamed.

Hermione gave him his bear, which he gladly accepted.

"What happened?" Draco looked from Mr. Consolatio to Hermione with a frown, and if he suddenly remembered to whom he was speaking, he got up.

"That's none of your business," he sneered. Hermione just sighed, got up herself and made her way towards the door.

"You... you won't tell... right?" she heard a silent pleading behind her.

She turned her head and looked at him. "I told you I won't. Don't worry."

And she left, leaving Draco Malfoy alone in the bathroom, with a teddy-bear as his only company.

"I will never be left alone now Mr. Consolatio. She will always be close enough to hear our thoughts; it's just a matter of time before she finds out about my inner secrets. Soon, she'll find out I betrayed the Death Eaters by telling them Muggles and Muggle-borns is just as much human as we are." he looked down at his bear and frowned. "Why do I keep talking to you? I'm not mad." He honestly felt stupid for talking to Mr. Consolatio, but just as all those years he'd had him, he always found comfort in the dark eyes of the Teddy-bear of who he was now watching.

Draco sighed, put Mr. Consolatio into his bag, and away from the world to see, and walked out of the bathroom, not noticing the Gryffindor lurking in the shadows.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry if it says _Mr. Cuddles_ anywhere. _  
_that was _Mr. Consolatio's_ first name, but I changed it. _

_(last week's A/N)_**_  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE!_**

_Sooo, this is the longest chapter, yet!_  
_A **GREAT** birthday gift from _me_ to... eh.. you.._  
_just becuase I'm being this nice you should review as **crazy**,_  
_So that when I log in on sunday I'll be having **LOADS** of reviews!_  
_It is my **18th brithday** after all! (I'm feeling old... yes... yes I do)_

_(Today's A/N)  
So yeah, as you probably guessed at the top of the **A/N** It's my birthday. _  
_It wasn't a good morning though I tell you. _  
_at the moment I am editing my final project film. _  
_**Awesomely epic musi**c, SOME clips are good and the editing is hard. _  
**_But HELL I love it! _**

_Soo... as this was **MY** birthday gift to you. _  
_**YOUR** birthday gift for **me** should be to review. _  
_you know... like... crazy. Long reviews, good or bad It doesn't matter.. _

_oh, and as a side-note; the next chapter **WILL** take longer to update. _  
_I am not yet finished with that! you know. _  
_If it hadn't been my birthday..._  
_**(All the readers: "Your birthday! Really? when!")**_  
_...this wouldn't have happened. sooo it's my mum and dad's fault if it takes time._

_with this I am going to continue my project(in which I am going to fail)_  
_and you will press the little button, and **review**. _  
_Just like I told you :) _  
**_xoxox _**  
_**Niccogirl**  
(I do not watch Gossipgirl mind you.) _


	15. The List

Christmas was closing in and Professor McGonagall collected names of those who were going to stay over the holiday, at breakfast.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you staying this year, or are you going home?" she asked him, her feather pen ready on her list. Draco looked at her with a look that said: 'what do you think?' The professor cleared her throat and wrote his name on the list

"Good, good," she said as she walked away to ask the Gryffindor table.

When McGonagall got to the golden trio, she didn't even get the chance to ask Harry and Ron, they were not going to stay. The professor turned to Hermione, and she got unsure, she had seen Draco's name on the list, and felt like she needed to be there to keep an eye on him. But she really wanted to go with her friends to the Burrow.

Harry and Ron looked at her when she didn't answer. She returned their look, then she looked away as in thought, and she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eyes, and then at her professor.

"Miss Granger? Are you going to stay or not?"

"I... I'm..." she looked her best friends and smiled. "I'm going with Harry and Ron to the Burrow Professor," Harry and Ron smiled wide smiles and got back to eat. Hermione glanced at Draco, and her smile faded. She actually felt a bit sorry for Draco that he had to spend the Christmas alone this year. She shrugged when she remembered that he probably would have done that wherever she was there or not.

"Come on boys, let us head to class," she said and got to her feet, she rolled her eyes when Ron had to take one last bite of everything before he got up. When they got to the Slytherin table, Ron and Harry stopped by Draco, and sat down opposite him. The both grinned widely, which made Draco raise his eyebrows, and leaned forward on their elbows.

"Are you going to be alone this Christmas Ferret?" Harry said.

"But Harry, hasn't he always been alone one Christmas?" Ron shot in and ginned when Draco glared at him.

"Yes, you're right Ron! But, why is that?" Harry asked, and looked at Ron with a fake thinking face.

"Because, Harry," Ron played along. "His parents and friends do not love him. They do not want to spend their Christmas with a..."

"That's enough Ronald," Hermione said cutting him off. "You two are so immature," she turned to Draco, he glared at the boys with clenched fists, and she noticed that his knuckles were white. "Harry. Ron. Come on, we have to go," the boys shrugged and walked out of the hall. "Malfoy," Hermione said before she, too, left. He glared at her. "You should go as well. The class is about to begin," and she left.

Draco rolled his eyes at her bossiness, but got up and left nevertheless.

* * *

The following days passed on slowly for Draco, very eventful (if you don't count all the glares and evil remarks from the Gryffindors, Slytherins and... well let's just say everyone). He tried to ignore them the best he could, but when a certain someone (no names included but we all know who we're talking about) started to pick on his family again, he lost it. Sadly, it was during a transfiguration class and he earned himself detention 'til the end of the term.

The day when everyone was leaving came much too slow for Draco's liking. He saw everyone bid their farewell to their friends, giving each other Christmas presents and hugs. Draco rolled his eyes at them and walked away. He walked around a corner and knocked into someone... with brown hair.

"Watch where the bloody hell you are going!" he yelled and got up from the floor. To his surprise, he found Hermione Granger on the floor, rubbing her head.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy," she said and got up on her feet. Draco ran his hand through his hair and didn't look at her. "Are you okay Malfoy?" She frowned and observed him.

"I'm fine," he didn't snap, nor did he seem angry, however, Hermione could still sense something was going on, but she didn't push him. She only nodded and walked past him. She heard him sigh, and it made her stop. When she turned around she saw Draco slowly walk away. She silently growled to herself.

"Wait!" she finally said. The boy stopped instantly and turned around. "What's wrong?" she said softly and tilted her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I told you I'm fine," Draco didn't look at her when he answered, and she wasn't convinced.

"You're not, come on, let's go to the Room of Requirements, where we can talk in peace," Hermione walked in the direction of the stairs that lead up to the room in question, she smiled to herself when she heard steps behind her. It meant he was following her.

They walked there in silence, Draco with his hands in his pockets and his eyes were glued to the floor, and Hermione thought about what was going to happen this Christmas. They arrived and Hermione thought of a place where they could talk alone. The door appeared and Hermione pushed it open; Draco didn't even look around before he walked in and sat down in the couch. Hermione however did; it was a small dark-lit room, with two couches opposite each other, a small coffee table, a fireplace and candles. The perfect place to talk in really.

Hermione sat down on the other couch and observed Draco for a moment; he was playing with his hands, he looked unsure and slightly afraid. She wondered what made him change his mind about talking to her, well, following her here. She was about to ask him when he cut her off.

"Are you leaving over the holidays?" he asked her.

* * *

_**A/N:** I am sorry. I really am. _  
_I'm very much behind at the moment. _  
_I afraid the story gets worse. **Tell me when it does please!**_  
_there will not be much update this week, nor the next. _  
_**sadly**. _  
_well for starters; I'm only finished with this chapter. _  
_and I am going to** London on Friday !**_  
_(My biggest dream is coming true mind you!_  
_A birthday gift, the **best** ever! :))_  
_It's me and my sister who's going. _  
_We are going to have so much fun! go on **HP Tours** for example! _  
_(**you are jealous.. I know you are!**) _  
_So yeah. I won't have much time. and with Christmas coming up.. _  
_GOSH I haven't bought one present, and I won't have any money after London. _  
**_I'm in big trouble I tell you! _**

_anyway,**Review please**! _  
**_Tell me if it's getting worse and/or boring. _**

**_NiccoNicco_**  
**_xxx_**


	16. The Room

"Are you leaving over the holidays?"

"Yes, I am going with Harry and Ron to the Burrow," she said and nodded.

"Oh," Draco whispered and looked away. Hermione frowned and observed him; he was playing with his hands again.

"Why?" she carefully asked him and tilted her head.

"No reason," he muttered. As always, Hermione didn't believe that.

"Oh come on Malfoy, I know there's something," when he didn't answer she growled, got up and moved towards the door.

"I..." she heard his voice from behind, she stopped. "Please... I just... "she turned around and looked at him, he looked torn when he looked everywhere but on her.

"Malfoy," she said, which made the boy look at her. "I know this is hard for you," he looked down at his feet. "but you need to tell me, or someone, what's on your mind, or you will forever be scarred. You can't handle this on your own, you know that as much as I do." He sighed and nodded, Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise; did he just agree with her?

"I know," he whispered. "but I... I don't... It's..."he sighed again. "Forget it."

"No, don't stop," she sat down again, elbows on her knees and she leaned forward to show him he had her fullest attention. "I promise you that nothing that is said in this room will be spoken of again outside those doors."

"Not even Potter and Weasley?" he asked her and didn't seem convinced.

Hermione shook her head; "No, not even Harry or Ron."

Draco watched her closely as if to see some sign, of some sort, that said that she was lying. He obviously didn't find any, and leaned back defeated.

"So tell me, did you want me to stay?" she asked him carefully, after a while of silence. Draco closed his eyes.

"Well, no... I mean, why should I? Could be... you know... nice, to be spending some time... alone," at this he chuckled, Hermione didn't find it amusing at all and only frowned. Draco's smile faded and he sighed. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I... I guess I did," he seemed ashamed and only talked in a faint whisper, and he did not look at her.

"Why?" she pushed him.

Draco looked at her and whispered so quietly Hermione barley heard what he said, "I don't want to be alone anymore," he begun, he took a deep breath and continued, this time a bit louder. "You are the only one talking to me, and even though I don't like you, and you me in return, it's comforting." Hermione could tell Draco did not want to tell her this, but needed to.

The brunette nodded her head, understanding.

"What I don't understand though, is why?" this, Hermione did not understand.

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep talking to me? Why are you so determined to get me to open up?" he watched he carefully, she didn't really know what to do, or what to say.

"I- I don't know."

"I see," he sighed and looked away.

"I guess," she begun slowly. "I guess it is because I saw what happened to you. And I know no one, not even you, deserve that. I honestly, don't think it's right of everyone else to judge you like they do..."

"Like you, you mean," he cut her off and raised his eyebrows.

Hermione stared at him shocked; had she judged him? She didn't think she had. "I... I haven't judged you."

"Of course you haven't," he rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be going? The train is leaving..."

Hermione looked at the clock, which appeared over the door, and got up.

"I should..." she said and walked towards the door. "You know, you can write to me if you want. I'll try to find time to answer."

"How very nice of you to 'try to find time' for me," he rolled his eyes again, but did not look at her. Hermione frowned sadly and watched him.

"Merry Christmas Malfoy," she whispered, when she didn't get an answer she sighed and slid though the door, shutting it behind her.

Draco sighed heavily and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry!   
you have no idea how stressed I am about this..  
The reason I am uploading this chapter is to tell you that **I'm stuck**.  
**I'm entirely and utterly stuck. **  
I know what I want with the story(mostly)  
But I cannot write it down!!  
this is seriously killing me!  
I am also afraid that the stuff I actually write down is going to be bad and ruin the whole thing...  
**I need a mirakle! **

So I guess this is my Christmas gift for you all.  
Hope you like it, even though it's short, and probably bad..

Anyway...  
remember my dream coming true? my trip to london?  
well, it's crushed. for now..  
My sister got sick on the way to the airport -.-  
So I desided to stay home, so that the trip wouldn't be ruined.  
people says it probably was the best to do,  
if we had gone, we would still be there. and wouldnt' be home until after christmas.  
BUT we will be going. the trip is not gone.

Enough with my useless babbeling  
(my A/N will someday be longer than the chapter.. yay(sarcasm))

I hope you're not **too** mad at me, but it will be a while until the next update  
Trust me, I am just as sad about that as you perhaps are. if not more.  
but what else can I do? :(  
anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
**Review!**


	17. The Weather

_**A/N:** sorry for lack of update! I'm totally stuck. _

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Shouldn't you be going? The train is leaving..."_

_Hermione looked at the clock, which appeared over the door, and got up._

_"I should..." she said and walked towards the door. "You know, you can write to me if you want. I'll try to find time to answer."_

_"How very nice of you to 'try to find time' for me," he rolled his eyes again, but did not look at her. Hermione frowned sadly and watched him._

_"Merry Christmas Malfoy," she whispered, when she didn't get an answer she sighed and slid though the door, shutting it behind her._

_Draco sighed heavily and hid his face in his hands._

* * *

After about an hour Draco came out of the Room of Requirements and walked down to the hall to have some dinner. He got surprised when he found the hall crowded. There were students everywhere, all in their outdoor-cloths. Draco had to climb over all the bags and suitcases to get to his table.

_Who in their right mind put their things just inside the door? Why are they in here anyway?_

"Quiet please!" a voice echoed through the hall, Professor Dumbledore of course. "If you all please just sit down, so that I can explain to all of you why everything is delayed." Everyone obeyed and sat down quietly. The headmaster waited patiently and observed everyone in the hall over his half-moon spectacles. "I am sorry to say that you will not be able to go home for another hour or two," there was a loud protest and everyone yelled. Dumbledore silenced them all by holding up his hand. "This is for safety," Draco felt his heart race when he heard this. "For there have been some... weather difficulties, in the south," _Weather difficulties? Is he kidding_? Draco frowned heavily and thought about it. "and therefore, we will wait a bit for the ministry to clear things up," when Draco looked up from his thinking, he found Dumbledore giving him a look of 'I-am-sure-you-know-what-this-is-about'. And Draco did. He just didn't want to believe it.

* * *

Hermione stared at Dumbledore, she couldn't believe her ears, since when did weather stop the Hogwarts Express? It's magic for crying out loud!

She noticed Dumbledore giving someone a look; she followed it and saw Draco look back at the headmaster. She could tell the Slytherin understood the look he was receiving from the old one, because his features showed fright and somewhat worry, Hermione however, did not.

She observed the silent conversation between her school rival and her headmaster for a while.

"Hermione? What are you looking at?" her concentration broke when Harry touched her shoulder, she turned to him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing Harry," she assured him. Harry shrugged and got back into talking to Neville and Ron about something. Hermione turned back to Dumbledore, but noticed that he was now in a deep conversation with Snape instead. She turned her head to look at Draco, but to her horror, he was gone.

She rose from her seat and was just about to walk out of the door when a tall dark figure stepped in front of her.

"Miss Granger," _Snape_. "Where do you think you're going?" _Where did he come from?_

"I... I" She stuttered and looked up into the dark eyes of her potion master. She looked around to see if anybody was listening, no one were, and talked quietly to her professor. "Draco Malfoy is gone sir; I was going to see if he is alright." His hard look did not soften at her words, not that she thought it would, he only sneered.

"Where Draco is, is none of your business Miss Granger," he told her, Hermione got confused. "He does not need you, or anyone, _stalking_ him. I told you to keep an eye on him so that he won't do anything stupid, that job ended when you signed up to go to the burrow this Christmas." This didn't make her any smarter, Snape obviously sensed that when he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Hermione stood there dumbstruck, thinking of what he'd said, and did not hear Dumbledore announcement, the next thing she knew, she was being pushed out of the great hall by all the students walking out of there at the same time.

* * *

Draco walked by the lake thinking, kicking the recently fallen snow as he did so. Granger was leaving (the only one he could talk to), everyone was leaving, and on the top of that they've had problems with Death Eaters on the train tracks, which meant that most of the teachers had to go on the train with the students. That's just lovely. Very comforting indeed. He was as lonely as one can be in an empty castle. Well, almost empty that is.

However, it's a noted fact that Draco would be the only student left on Hogwarts over the holidays. That actually didn't make him feel any better. He had wanted at least _someone_ more there. Anyone, even a Hufflepuff for all he cared. Hell, he would even choose Longbottom to keep him company instead of being all alone.

Christmas was his favourite holiday, not that he would tell anyone, but that was one of the rare moments where Lucius actually smiled at him. A _real_ smile, sometimes even without a reason. To know those moments never would come to him again, made Draco drop to his knees.

He felt abandoned, left behind and forgotten. He had never felt so useless in his entire life, his mother was in danger because of him, and he couldn't go save her because of what his house contained. Him against over 20 Death Eaters... yes that is indeed a fair number. He wasn't even mentally strong yet!

He knew, however, that he was much smarter than those dimwits were, and he probably could figure out a way to get there without them noticing. He _would _figure out a way to do it, he owed his mother that much.

* * *

Hermione followed her classmates towards the big gates of Hogwarts, she walked slowly and in deep thought. Was she really doing the right thing? She looked up and by some unknown reason, her eyes travelled to the lake and to a boy sitting in the snow cross-legged. Her gaze fell on the boy's head and hair and it instantly gave him away. Malfoy of course. She took a deep breath and stood there watching him.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?" the brunette felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Professor McGonagall gave her a worried look.

"Yes professor, I'm fine," Hermione assured her and gave her a weak smile. The elder didn't seem convinced but let her be.

Hermione turned back to the lake just in time to see Draco get up and run back to the castle. She didn't really think when she turned around and about to run after him when she heard Harry and Ron calling for her. She felt stupid for wanting to run after him, but she couldn't help but to feel... _curious_. She followed her friends to the train nevertheless.

20 minutes later they were all on the train and on their way to Kings Cross station in London. Hermione leaned her head to the window and looked out at the sky wondering what Draco was going to do all Christmas. She suddenly shook her head furiously to get him out of her mind; it was driving her insane.

Harry and Ron stared at her as if she'd gone completely mental (something she probably already had), she assured them that it was nothing, and that she was only thinking about something she... well, something she really didn't want to think about. The boys shrugged it off and the trio started to talk about Merlin knows what, for the rest of the trip, with Draco Malfoy long gone from Hermione's thoughts.

* * *

_**A/N: So** Sorry for letting you wait. _  
_I finished this ten minutes ago. (the time is 03.14pm here)_  
_(that's probably why there's mistakes anywhere)_  
_I am currently staring on that blinking thing in Word, _  
_trying to come up with something to write._  
_Nothing... **NOTHING**... I know what I want but... **gaaah**... _

_I blame it on me being sick. that's right. _  
_I got sick **1/1-11**... I lay in bed for over 36 hours. _  
_Sleeping like.. 8 in total. I also haven't been eating normally. _  
_I'm eating like that now, but my tummy is always hurting_  
_(it is not my period mind you -.- ) _  
_Got my beloved **Disney films** today however. _  
_**that made my frown turn upside-down!**_

_**Thank you** for my lovely** reviewers**! you honestly makes my day!_  
_Just as a side-note. Check out my **new One-shot** and tell me what you think!_  
_**pleeeeease**! _  
_well, that's that. **REVIEW**! _  
_and I'm **REALLY** doing my best in writing the next chapter!_

_with that said:  
Hope you all had a **Happy New Year**(tell me if you want)!_

**_NiccoNicco_**  
**_xxx_**


End file.
